<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Save Eurydice From The Empty by StarsBooksFriedchicken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642665">Save Eurydice From The Empty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsBooksFriedchicken/pseuds/StarsBooksFriedchicken'>StarsBooksFriedchicken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsBooksFriedchicken/pseuds/StarsBooksFriedchicken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a repressed bisexual, He was an angel stuck in the empty, what more can I say? This is how the finale should have gone. I'm so sorry the writers did you so dirty babe but we fanfic creators have your back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Save Eurydice From The Empty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Everyone say thank u Andrew Dabb for my villain origin story</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something was wrong. Dean could not make himself walk away from the wall the mime had pushed him against.</p><p>Sam turned back, sensing it. </p><p>"I can't move," said Dean. "There's something... in my back..."</p><p>Sam started panicking. "No, Dean, don't leave me, hang on, I'll call an ambulance. Stay with me-"</p><p>"Dude, chill," said Dean, wincing as he pulled himself from the wall. A bloody but small nail stuck out from where he had landed. "It's just a flesh wound."</p><p>Sam breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay. Now, where were we before the clown mimes distracted us?" </p><p>They were still not sure about how to call Jack. Before leaving, he had told them he'd come whenever he called, so it was worth a shot. </p><p>"Hey, Jack? You here, kid?" Said Dean. Silence, save for the creaking of the barn door against the wind. </p><p>"What is it?" Came a voice from behind them, and they both jumped. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," said Jack. "Still haven't gotten hang of this god thing." He looked around. "What's with all the bodies?" </p><p>"Long story." said Dean, "Look, Jack, I know you said you didn't want to change anything. But -" </p><p>"Castiel." </p><p>Dean stopped short. Jack sighed. </p><p>"I've tried, Dean. I've tried everything. But the empty just doesn't let go of someone who doesn't want to leave."</p><p>"Of course Cas wants to come back," said Dean desperately.</p><p>Jack shook his head, eyes downcast. </p><p>"Well, then, I'm going to have to go knock dome sense into that bastard." </p><p>Sam and Jack both stared at him. </p><p>"You can't bring someone out of the empty, right?" Said Dean with new resolve. "But you can send me there. I'll go bring him back." </p><p>"Dean-" they both started at the same time, but stopped when they saw the look on his face. </p><p>"I'm done losing people, alright?" Dean said. "He died to save me. How many times has he done that? All this time, he- and I didn't know, didn't want to believe-" His voice broke, but he steadied himself. "I'm going to the empty. And I'm going to bring Cas back. I can do it without your help. But I would really prefer not to." </p><p>Jack nodded. "Alright. Get ready." </p><p>"I'm going with you," said Sam. </p><p>"No," said Dean. "You've been with me through everything. But this is something I need to do alone." </p><p>Sam recognised the look in his eyes,and finally understood. He stepped back. "Promise you'll come back to us." </p><p>Jack started glowing. Dean smiled, then vanished in a sea of viscous black. </p><p>Dean was in a barn. But a different barn this time. He realized where he was a second before the doors burst open in a shower of sparks. A shadow stepped in, then a figure. </p><p>"Cas?" Whispered Dean. It sounded like a prayer. </p><p>"Oh, it's you again," Said Cas. </p><p>"I-what?" </p><p>"Tell the empty I've had enough of their little illusions." Cas looked tired, broken. (a/n kinda like the fans now) </p><p>"What are you talking about?" Said Dean, grabbing Cas's arm. He was real. This was real. But something was very wrong. </p><p>"I have to say, you're more convincing than the last few," said Cas. "But I'm not gonna fall for that anymore." He let out a dry laugh. </p><p> </p><p>"You think I'm an illusion?" Said Dean. </p><p> </p><p>"Aren't you?" </p><p> </p><p>Dean stared at him. How long had it been? "It's really me. Believe me, Cas." </p><p> </p><p>Cas looked unconvinced. But he did not look away. Dean tried to hope that meant something. </p><p> </p><p>"You didn't give me a chance to say anything back, man," He laughed, walking closer. </p><p>Cas looked at the floor. "What was there to say?" </p><p> </p><p>Dean lifted Cas's face and touched their foreheads. "That I've been in love with you this whole time, obviously." </p><p> </p><p>Cas's gasp was cut short by Dean's mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Lightning crashed, casting a shadow over the barn that looked vaguely like wings. They were standing outside a building, and Dean was buttoning up Cas's collar and talking about humans lying. The were smiling at each other in the impala, and then they were arguing over petty things in the same car. They were holding each other in purgatory. Dean was handing Cas his jacket after he came back to life. </p><p> </p><p>When Dean let go of Cas, there were headless mime bodies littered on the floor and Sam and Jack were awkwardly looking at the wall. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Said Jack. </p><p> </p><p>Later, they laughed about it for hours.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this sounds so rushed but ugh. Ugh. I tried my best unlike a certain someone</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>